A life of pain
by Callista678
Summary: Callista(oc) is a demigod who come to camp with a sad backstory. There she meets Leo Valdez. Will she fall for Leo or is this just another rejection
1. Chapter 1

Callista's POV

I woke up screaming again. "It's not real" I told myself. My heart beating wildly as the vivid nightmares of last night came flooding back. The other kids had already woken up. It was the same nightmare I have had from last week. It was so confusing and hideous that it was hard to be certain of what really happened but one thing for sure was that someone died.

"Dreaming of imaginary monsters again Callista?" Althea asked in her mocking high-pitched voice. I hated this place. This was an orphanage for kids without parents and despite my numerous attempts trying to run away I was always dumped back here like someone's unwanted piece of trash. I sometimes wished I was never born I mean it is not like it is going to affect anyone. My life was useless, not worth living.

I was different from the other kids here, not only in my personality but also in looks. I had light brown skin and dark black hair. I had no friends here, just people who wanted to push me around to make themselves feel better. I was sick of being treated this way but I had no choice but to put up with it. As far as I can remember my fourteen years of living has just been getting worse. I always dreamed of getting adopted by a nice family. A dad who was fun and a pretty mum who would be my best friend I would share all my teenage insecurities with. But dreams never come true, do they at least not for me.

I got my clothes from the tiny drawer next to my bed and headed for the shower. " Someday I am going to kill them" I mumbled to myself. I hated Althea the worst. She pretended to be my friend and stabbed me in the back. The terrifying visions of last year's events threatened to surface but I forced myself to think of other things anything but last year. As the cold water trickled from the shower head my mind betrayed me and I was instantly back in the past reliving the most devastating moments in my life.

" Hey Cal. Come on tell me I know your hiding something from me." said Althea in a kind voice I would not have thought possible now.

" I.. I think I have a crush on someone" I giggled like any regular teenage girl confessing about her messed up feelings. My head felt light-headed and dizzy as though I was floating through the air.

"Who… come on you can tell me I am your best friend" curiosity thick in her words.

"Jonathan" I mumbled. He was the new kid who had joined the orphanage last month. He had a dazzling smile and shiny bronze colored hair and my heart melted every time his blue eyes looked at me.

"OMG!" she exclaimed and prattled on about how to get him to notice me.

That day after dinner during our free time news went around the girls dorm that some boy is going to ask a girl out. Girls started gossiping and trading secrets with each other wondering who it was going to be. When I picked up my pillow I found a note lying underneath it. It was folded in half.

_To the most beautiful girl here_

_Meet me at the rooftop_

_Jonathan _

Written in elegant cursive. I couldn't believe my eyes. I started combing my hair frantically trying to get it neat. The girls tore the note out of my hand and were all shrieking.

After lights out, I sneaked out of the dorm to the rooftop. I saw Jonathan standing there. My heart skipped a beat as I looked at him. He turned to face me his eyes staring at my face. Then suddenly without notice he pulled me close and pressed his lips against me. I felt startled. "It's okay" I told myself this is just normal. When his hands began trailing over my arms leaving goose bumps. I felt uncomfortable. ' Jonathan, Stop" I said feeling weird. But that didn't stop him and I saw the malice in his eyes. His hands groped my chest and I started sobbing. I tried to run away but his grip was strong. He pushed me against the wall with such force that I nearly blacked out.

"What's your problem bitch?" he leered. He wasn't the Jonathan I knew.

" Don't touch me" I said my voice trembling.

"What are you going to do about it?"

I kicked his shins hard mustering all the strength I had and ran as if my life depended on it back to the girl's dorm.

I didn't know it on that day but Althea was the one who planned everything. After that incident I became a hostile introvert. I used to be a friendly cheerful girl with no worries, carefree but after that I wore an armor of attitude burying myself deep inside. All the girls shunned me and I was living a life of solitude. Even the teachers don't bother asking me for my homework they just left me to do whatever I wanted.

I turned of the shower and changed into my clothes. I proceeded onto my day's activities which included ditching classes and hanging out in the basement's storage room. When a loud scream woke me out of mu thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's POV

Piper and Jason were away doing couple stuff, almost everyone in camp had a significant other or at least a good friend. Not that Jason and Piper were not good friends just that it was like he was the third wheel coming in between them. I was walking around the camp thinking about anything and everything. The conversation with my father came to mind. I inherited his inability to communicate with other organic life forms. I have already annoyed half the girls in this camp. There is no way that any girl was going to fall for me based on my looks and face the truth, my personality is not that great either. "Stop moping around Valdez" I scolded myself, no one cares whether I have a girlfriend or not. I might as well just walk around camp and enjoy the scenery.

Callista's POV

As I walked to the first floor, I found the reason for the scream and I would have screamed myself if I was not shocked. Soon the whole place was filled with panicked running and screams of fear. The creature seemed to be taking delight in the chaos it has caused and it turned its grotesque head and stared right at me.

"Ahhh…. It's a fire" some screamed.

I wanted to shout "Are you blind!" This was obviously no fire. Its mouth moved and a scratchy voice spilled out of it.

"A half-blood. Mmmm… today is Oggy's lucky day. Oggy shall eat half-blood for lunch."

I didn't know what half-blood meant but I can guess it was probably referring to me and I don't think it would feel nice to be a monster's lunch. Its legs took slow steps towards me. I slowly backed until my back met the wall and I knew I was going to be lunch. I raised my arms in front of my face and closed my eyes.

When someone shook me. It wasn't someone from here. "Come on, you're not safe here, we've got to go!" he said urgently. I wasn't about to argue with that. With that we both ran until we came to a stop 2 blocks later. I kneeled over tired from the run. That's when I noticed the boy I thought had killed the monster wasn't even a boy. He looked like a normal teenager from the waist up but he had goat legs. I slowly inched away from him.

"What… what are you?" I asked scared.

"A satyr." He replied nonchalantly as he hotwired a Porsche parked at the side.

This day just got a lot weirder. I felt sad for the owner of the Porsche but this was an emergency.

Lenus, the satyr was a pretty good driver despite the fact that he had goat hooves.

"Where are we going?" I asked anxiously

"Camp Half Blood. It's the only place safe for your kind"

There that word again. Half-blood.

"What does half-blood mean?"

"The others at camp shall explain to you and we are almost there"

The car came to a screeching halt. I was thrown forward and my head banged against the windshield.

"Get out now" Lenus said and got out of the car himself.

"I want you to run. Don't stop until you get inside the gate." He pushed me forward.

That's when I saw the problem. An even bigger monster was there and it didn't look very peace-loving.

"Run" Lenus screamed as I saw him kick the monster in the belly. But even I knew that he was no match for this creature.

I felt bad for abandoning the satyr but it wasn't like there was anything much I could do. When the monster picked Lenus up like a toy and tossed him away. He laid still and it would take a miracle if he was still alive. I tried to skirt around the monster but it was too big. I ran as fast as I could and just as my luck would have it I tripped over a tree root. I scrambled to my feet but I wasn't fast enough. He tossed me and I slammed into the tree. The impact of the crash caused black spots to dance in my vision and I knew I was as good as dead too.

But suddenly the monster fell over but I didn't do anything. I took that opportunity to run and the last thing I saw was a huge pine tree with something glittering on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV

It was time for dinner and all the cabins were walking towards the dining pavilion. I was about to turn away from the gate and head for dinner when I saw something lying on the ground. It seemed to be a person. I walked over to take a closer look and found a girl lying on the ground, bleeding. She seemed to be barely alive. I was afraid to lift her. I sprinted over to the pavilion and everyone suddenly quieted down and stared at me as I tried to catch my breath. "There is an injured girl near the pine tree." I said in between breaths. Chiron immediately galloped and found her lying on the ground with blood gathering around her head. I helped to get her on Chiron's back and we went to the infirmary. After placing her on one of the beds, Chiron treated her wounds.

"After she wakes give her a cup of ambrosia and give her a tour of the camp" he instructed and left.

The girl seemed to in a deep sleep. Her dark hair matted with blood. Her clothes were muddy and slightly torn. She was pretty without trying. Soon without knowing I fell asleep in the chair.

Sunlight streamed in waking me up. The girl was already awake. Her big dark eyes looking at me with curiosity. I walked away to get some ambrosia. When I returned with the ambrosia she was up in a sitting position.

I handed her the glass. Her hand shook and she nearly spilled the nectar. I managed to catch it before it fell over but the moment by hand brushed her hand, my heart quickened. I decided to make some small talk.

"I'm Leo. What's your name?"

"Callista" she mumbled.

"I can explain more to you and give you a tour" I said a little too eager. I should have played it cool.

"Erm…Okay" she said and tried to get up. She must still be pretty weak. She stumbled and would have fallen over if I didn't catch her.

She had a pained expression as though she remembered something bad and looked away. I let go of her and my face felt hot. As we toured camp I explained more about demigods and what we do.

"So you're the only child of Hephaestus with fire powers" she sounded amazed.

"Yeah" I said thinking about how it was more of a curse.

"So people date people from other cabins right? But aren't all the gods related too?" she enquired.

"Gods don't have DNA so its fine if the other person is not from the same cabin." I said.

I just hope she is not a child of Hephaestus. She doesn't seem to be into mechanics and she is too pretty. Maybe, her mom is Aphrodite. Why do you care? It doesn't matter even if she is not my half sibling. She wouldn't be interested in me.

As we walked along, an Apollo kid winked and flirted with her "hey beautiful call me". She slapped him. Her face suddenly seemed contorted in pain. She seemed fine moments ago. Then without warning she just took off. I ran after her. I found her crying behind the horse stables.

Callista's POV

"Hey. Are you okay?" he asked his voice full of concern.

That boy looked so much like Jonathan. Memories invaded my mind and I cried out all my tears.

"I'm okay now" I said sniffing and wiping at my tears.

"I'm sorry for that. Apollo's kids are like that." He explained.

"Don't mind me asking but why did you slap that guy" he ventured nervously.

"I..I can't talk about it" I said at the brink of another outburst. Why am I crying so much today?

I heard a conch sound in the distance.

"It's time for dinner. You'll like it" he said offering me a hand.


End file.
